


Intertwined Hands

by asdfghjklhynne



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asdfghjklhynne/pseuds/asdfghjklhynne
Summary: Jaejoong never gets tired of holding Yunho's warm big hands.





	Intertwined Hands

_It all started when your little hand reaches mine when we're 6 years old._ I'm lost in my own world playing sand castle on the playground when a bunch of kids started ruining my castle, bullying me like there was no tomorrow left for me. I don’t know what’s so interesting of making fun of me, maybe because I can’t fight back with this weak body. So I cried and cried. But you came to rescue me with your kiddie bicycle driving them out of your way. After confirming I'm okay, you smiled ever so brightly; it's like a sunshine that regained hope in my life. You offered me for a ride to the ice cream shop and I gladly accept it, of course. You're my hero at that time, how could I refuse? Chuckling, _you took my hand and intertwined it with yours._

 

I just found out that you and I both have the same schools. I'm glad to know that _we could get to hold hands everytime_ we're playing together—whether in school or home. _You grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers,_ saying that you will invite me over to your house to play video games. I did the same.

 

As we grow closer to each other, _with our hands always intertwined as one,_ we didn't realize that we're already in high school. _You still choose to hold hands with me_ although our schoolmates say it's disgusting to see both male sharing intimacy together. **You fought for it with you grasping my hand ever so tightly that you almost forbid me not to lose my grip on yours no matter what.** I'm fully aware of how popular you are to the female population and you've gotten so many admirers because of how handsome you grew. Some of them threatened me to cut ties with you but **you took my hand and announced to everyone how much you love me.** I was so happy you felt the same way as I am. _I tightened the grip._

 

Library was your favorite place in the Earth because you’re so obsessed with the books related to economics. You were so engrossed in reading that boring book that I can’t even succeed in distracting you. I grabbed your ballpen and scribbled _‘Yun ♥ Jae’_. Finally, you noticed me. But then you flick my forehead with your fingers and scold me that it’s forbidden to vandalize on the library books. Pouting, I stood up and about to leave. You prevented me from leaving by pulling my hand. My pout was instantly erased, as I sat down again and pressed my left cheek on the table, staring at you dreamily (while you’re still reading quietly); _our fingers were securely interlaced under the table._ You tore your gaze at the book and smiled at me, and then you resumed reading again. How I wish these kinds of moments would last forever.

 

But college made our relationship tougher than before. We both have different majors; you being a Business major while I'm into Arts. **When you're not on my side, my hand feels naked.** Back then, every minute, _our hands were always grasping to each other._ But now, we don't have much time to meet up and have skin contact. Phone calls, text messages and chat IMs are the only communication playing in our relationship. Sighing, _I miss holding your hand._

 

Successfully graduated from academics, we're now back in track. But marriage was the worst part. Your parents are against of our relationship, saying that you are going to marry a young fine woman that doesn't match my existence. A woman that can give birth to your children—and that made my heart break. What if you really want to have babies and I can't even give you one? What if you'll leave me completely because of that? _But you shushed me, hugged me, and intertwined your hands with mine._ **You softly cradled me in your arms and whispered how much you needed only me and nobody else.** You don't care about getting children; _as long as I am holding on to you, life is perfect._

 

And now, reaching at the age of 79, where we can already have white hairs, lose our entire teeth, suffer from arthritis— **I can't believe how perfectly our hands could still fit.** Though my skin gets cranky and my veins popping everywhere, _our hands could still intertwine perfectly._ You know, if you didn't save me back then, we'll miss all of these kinds of moments. But you told me something. **'The moment I reached your hand, I know it's you that will complete my whole life.** ' _Oh, how I love you this much._

 

_I could never get tired of holding your hand, even if we're on the brink of death._ It's how I express the words **'I would never let you go because of my undying love for you.'**  


  
♥


End file.
